Not What Everything Seems
by PunkCosmopolitan
Summary: Title to change  One-Shot of Travis Tesler, Ukrainian mutt who tried to over take the Pack. It's kinda a crossover. Explained in heading Author's Note.  Cosmo


**Okay people. I have written this. It is sorta a crossover. But I only have it listed as **_**Otherworld**_** because it didn't have enough of **_**Darkest Powers**_** to be set as a crossover. Now, I took a character I've graciously been lent by oxDiabolicalxDarlingxo and have used in some of my DP FanFics, and mixed her with a mutt from Frostbitten. He's alive here. And this may have some spoilers if you haven't read it yet. But I don't see why you would be reading **_**Otherworld **_**FanFiction if you haven't read all the books. I don't know. Anyway, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's clear, I own nothing. Nothing at all. I swear it.**

Jillian's dark head bobbed through the crowd; hand in the air with a martini glass as she hunted down her next target. Her gold sequin halter shining in the light brought eyes of all the men in the room, and she played in it. Soaking it in.

Entering the door of a random club in New York, Travis Tesler instantly sought out what he was looking for. He didn't even tell Eddie. Just went off following her trail to this exact place. It was no problem for him getting in. His hulking form caused even the bouncers to back off. And so his hunt began.

Chugging down her martini, Jillian giggled at a joke a older man made. It wasn't even funny. She was just drawn to them. Any of them. This man didn't even seem to care that she was only 16 and in a club she shouldn't be in, consuming enough alcohol to kill a small elephant. So she just went along with it.

David didn't know she was here, so if she got lucky, he wouldn't be held responsible, and he couldn't do anything to make her regret it. This was a weekend regular for her. Drink, flirt, and get laid if she wanted the guy bad enough.

Giving the drunken man a slight kiss, she got up and headed to the restroom to prepare for the upcoming night she knew she would have.

Travis followed her scent to the back by the bar. Her was stronger at one stool by a man about thirty gussied himself up, as if she lingered her for a while. Then it branched off freshly towards the restroom. And he could see her. Short skirt that covered noting at all, showing off her g-string; halter top that showed her tan back. Quickly, he moved around to wait by her destination.

As she began opening the door, a hand shot out, closing it. A brick of a man stared down at her with a smarmy smile, his blue eyes dancing with something like mischief and danger.

"Why don't you come with me, miss?" he said with a thick Ukrainian accent.

Jillian gave him a flirty smiled, and decided it might be more fun with someone who just asked, and did nothing else. He went out a back door, and she followed.

The entire scene behind the club was the traditional black alley. No one around, dumpsters in the corner, and only one escape route if danger came about. Of course, Jill could get herself out of any basic disaster if she had to. She was a bitten wolf that survived, and she fancied herself a young Elena Michaels.

So she gave in to her whims.

He got her to follow him out back, to an alley. Traditional, but it was the best he had for now. And he could tell she wouldn't give a damn. The alcohol was pulsing through her veins, clouding her brain. She wouldn't be able to tell who he really was, but if she could, it wouldn't register.

Tesler pulled her up against, tearing the small piece of fabric off her torso. She didn't put up a fight; just went right along with it, clearly drunker than he thought. So he turned her around, his nose to her neck, drinking in her scent, arms around her. Then his instinct kicked in.

His nailed moved from her waist up to her breast, as he tore and squeezed at the flesh making her hurt. She screamed, and he drunk it in.

Pain tore through Jillian. She thought this would be innocent casual sex. But no, it was much worse. Blood streamed down her chest where his nails broke the skin. And the scent of her blood and the adrenaline that started flowing broke the haze of the booze.

And she knew now this was not a regular guy who was just going to play rough with her. Werewolf. The scent registered with her in seconds. She pulled away from him, grabbing her top quickly to try and scramble to get it on so she could get away and call for help.

This guy was bigger, and stronger. And even in the dull light coming from a far away street post, she could tell his skin was tinged slightly yellow, his beefed body pumped with steroids.

If she could only get a hold of the Pack…

"You know what I am, don't you honey?" Tesler said.

"You're a werewolf. What, this your territory? Can't be. Not with the Pack here," she growled.

"No?"

"No."

"Well, then. Aren't you a smart one?"

She growled again, and Tesler ran at her, arm at her neck, holding her up on the wall. Travis growled, and took his free hand and yanked her skirt off, the seams snapping. "You know, you chicks need to learn how to treat a man. 'Specially ones who can easily take you down. And the smell does you no good. Even the human males can tell you're a special one."

She glared, and Tesler continued. "You don't know your smell, do you? Well lemme tell you. You and that Pack bitch. You smell like a bitch in heat. And it's alluring."

Travis smiled, and snapped her panties off.

Jill was holding as much air as she could, and trying to keep sane. She was practically captive. And was being bested for once.

Her eyes scanned the alley, finding only a rat scampering away from the two, her underwear in tow. She had nothing to wear if she went back inside to hide. But that would get her more attention. Someone would help her if she just barged in, naked and bleeding.

Quickly, Jillian wiggled, and got her arm loose. With an uppercut to his jaw, he released her, and she went with a full out sprint for the door.

It was locked. She tried to snap the lock, but it was from the inside, it wouldn't even pop under the pressure.

Travis grabbed her shoulder and flung her back, and then he advanced. She panicked.

Her scalp prickled as she panicked. She didn't want this to happen. Not now. It couldn't happen. She'd be more vulnerable. He'd get her before she even finished Changing.

She tried to push the Change back, but it was already coming. And by time he had gotten down to her, the agony was forcing screams from her lungs. He just laughed, and picked her up by the scruff, and plopped her down, knocking her unconscious mid-Change.

**Okay, so tell me what y'all think please. Critics are allowed. I take every piece of advice and work on the rest of my upcoming work with it in my mind. Let me know anything I should fix, or anything that seems off or if it's hard to follow. Thanks, and reviews are appreciated.**

**~Macaela**


End file.
